Geschichte:Aquatex Project Terra/Kapitel 06
Kategorie:Aquatex Project Terra - Geschichten Kapitel 06 – Eine lange Reise Zwei Wochen ist es her seit Fuzzy und die anderen May im Krankenhaus besucht hatten. Sie planten schon die Reise noch Tokia im Pazifischen Ozean. Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür von Fuzzy. „Ich mach schon auf“ sagte Angelina. Angelina öffnete die Tür und traute ihren Augen nicht wer vor ihr Stand. „Angelina wer ist es denn?“ „May du hier? Wieso bist du hier?“ Fragte Angelina verdutzt. „Hallo, na überrascht? Darf ich denn nicht reinkommen?“ Angelina ließ May in die Wohnung. Fuzzy und Stoney waren überrascht, da May noch zwei Wochen zuvor im Krankenhaus lag. „Na, was ist? Hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen.“ „Ich nehme an unsere kleine Ronin hat sich selbst entlassen.“ „Ja Fuzzy, wie ich sehe, kennst du mich noch ganz gut.“ „Unsere MayDay die Kämpferin hat wohl lange weile im Krankenhaus gehabt....“ „Stoney!!! Halt deine Klappe.“ May schmiss ihre Tasche auf den Boden, stellte das Bäumchen auf einen Tisch und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Sie bemerkte ein Kind aber interessiert sich im Moment nicht dafür. „Hey Fuzzy komm mal her.“ Fuzzy setzte sich neben May. „Was ist?“ „Wie lang habe ich geschlafen?“ „Zu lange May. Jetzt sind es 3 1/2 Jahre her.“ „Ich hab gemerkt, dass hier ein Kind ist. Von wem ist das?“ „Das ist der Sohn von William und Angelina.“ „Also Fuzzy wofür braucht ihr mich haben? Ich hoffe es ist sehr wichtig.“ „Wie du sicher schon gehört hast, plant eine Firma die wieder Ansiedlung an der Erdoberfläche.“ „Wie soll das gehen. Ich dachte die Menschen im 21 Jahrhundert haben alles mit Nuklearwaffen verseucht?“ „Frag mich nicht. Sie haben so was wie eine Art Terraformer. Wir sollen für sie Teile nach Tokia liefern und das du da herkommst dachten wir …......“ „Hast du sie noch alle? Durchs Indisches Becken. Ihr müsst verrückt sein. Da wimmelt es nur von Bionten. Zwar ist Tokia meine Heimartstadt aber es ist zu gefährlich.“ „Unsere May hat Angst? Kenn ich ja gar nicht.“ „Stoney ich Habs dir schon mal gesagt halt deine verdammte Klappe! Wenn du an einen Ehren Tod sterben willst, bitte das Gebiet ist dazu geschaffen. Ich bin dabei.“ „Gut brechen wir in zwei Tagen auf.“ „Fehlen hier nicht zwei Personen?“ „Will und Animal sind auf einer Transportfahrt und besorgen noch die letzten Sachen. Schön, dass wir wieder ein Team sind.“ „Fuzzy pass ja auf, ich eine Ronin kann schnell meine Meinung ändern.“ „Ich werde es nicht vergessen.“ „Stoney und Fuzzy verließen das Zimmer. „Also du willst deinen Traum erfüllen, das war vor drei Jahren noch anders.“ „Angelina ich kann mich ändern. Eine Ronin hat auch Träume.“ „Ah ha.“ „Ist ja viel passiert, als ich im Koma lag. Du mieses Stück lässt dich vom meinem Traumboy vögeln und habt einen kleinen Sohn.“ „HEY, halt Stop mal so nicht.“ May sprang auf und holte ein Messer aus der Beintasche und hielt es Angelina an den Hals. „Oh so ist das. Willst du mich umbringen?“ „Die Lust dazu hätte ich, aber ich will nach Tokia. Und pass, auf was du sagst, denn William und die anderen können dich nicht immer beschützen.“ „Immer noch das verlangen an Töten. Du hast dich immer noch nicht verändert. In dir fließt immer noch das Blut einer Eiskalten Ronin.“ „Da wo ich herkomme, überleben nur die Starken. Die Schwachen haben kein langes Leben.“ May wandte sich von Angelina ab steckte das Messer weg und legte sich auf das Sofa. „Und was wurde aus deiner Familie?“ „Schon als ich klein war, wurden sie umgebracht. Man hat unser Viertel in Brand gesetzt wobei die Sauerstoff Tanges Explodierten. Sie schafften es nicht mehr, daraus zu kommen. Nur ich mein Bruder und meine kleine Schwester konnten sich retten.“ „Und was wurde aus ihnen und dir??“ „Unser großer Bruder kümmerte sich liebevoll um uns bis eines Tages …“ „Bis eines Tages was May?“ „Als sie uns getrennt hatten. Menschenfänger.“ „Menschenfänger?“ „Entweder man kam in eine Familie, Militär oder man wurde umgebracht. Was aus sie wurden, weiß ich nicht. Angeblich sollten sie noch leben.“ „Was wurde aus dir?“ „Ich konnte ihnen entkommen und ging ins Sokonat. Mit nur einem Ziel sie zu befreien und das mit 8 Jahren. Hört sich verrückt an aber es ist und bleibt immer noch ein Traum. Ich leg mich schlafen.“ May legte sich schlafen. Angelina wäre sofort auf May nach dem Angriff auf sie losgegangen, doch sie konnte May verstehen. Sie hatte es nie leicht als Kind und was sind die Verhältnisse in Tokia. Viele Fragen gingen durchs Angelinas Kopf. Auch sie ging auf ihr Zimmer, um schlafen zu gehen. Doch Mays Geschichte beschäftigte sie immer und immer wieder. Derweil kamen Animal und William wieder von ihrer Transportfahrt wieder. „Will kommst du nicht mit?“ „Nein ich gehe noch mal in die Stadt.“ „Ok.“ Wenige Zeit später. William war grade in der Stadt unterwegs. „Hey Will!!!“ Will guckte um sich. Diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Er erblickte Charlotte Gillmore. „Hey so ein Zufall dich hier zu treffen.“ „Sie sagen es. Und wie geht es ihnen?“ „Gut und dir?“ „Kann mich nicht beklagen.“ „Ich hab gehört du bist Vater geworden.“ „Ja ich und Angelina sind ein Paar.“ „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ „Danke.“ „Und sonst? Bin erst seit heute wieder hier.“ „Haben sie ihre Oberweltenantiken Sachen gefunden?“ „Hier im Naobolis ist die Ausbeute nicht mehr so. Aber das, was ihr vor gut drei Jahren gefunden habt, war der Fund des Jahres.“ „Danke.“ „Und jetzt habt ihr ein schönes Leben. Eine richtige Goldmine was.“ „Ja. Nicht direkt. Die Sache macht das Leben hier auch nicht viel erträglicher. Die aufstände um Projekt Terra ist nicht zum Aushalten. Dass die Stadt noch steht, ist ein Wunder.“ „Ja stimmt. Alle Gegenden sind aufgebracht und was hast du jetzt vor?“ „Mein Team müssen jetzt nach Japan.“ „Japanische Meer. Ist auch nicht grade besser.“ „Wir müssen für die Firma Tenox eine Lieferung hinbringen.“ „Moment mal. Tenox ist doch die Firma…..“ „…die das Projekt Terra ins Leben gerufen hat.“ „Oh William. Glaubst du an ein Leben an der Oberfläche?“ „Schwer vorstellbar ich weiß. Aber solange die Hoffnung besteht.“ „Hoffnung. Was hat dieses Wort für eine Bedeutung? Nicht hier unten. Das gibt’s schon lange nicht mehr.“ „Deswegen der Aufstand. Viel glauben an eine Verschwörung.“ „Oder sie haben Angst. Das Eis schützt uns vor den Strahlen.“ „Ich will dann mal los.“ „Hey du sagtest, dass ihr nach Tokia wollt.“ „Ja.“ „Ich komme mit euch. Diese Stadt stinkt und es wird schwer zu Atmen.“ „Klar. Aber ich muss warnen die Gewässer sind schlimmer.“ „Ist aber immer hin besser als hier zu bleiben und ich kann die japanische Kultur sehen. „Ok übermorgen brechen wir auf.“ Charlotte verschwand und Will machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war spät abends. Es waren noch Animal, May, Fuzzy, Stella und Stoney wach. „Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?“ „Sorry. Ich hab jemand bekannten getroffen. Sie kommt mit uns mit.“ „Und wen wenn man Fragen darf?“ „Sagt dir Charlotte was? „Charlotte Gillmore?“ „Jep richtig.“ „Hat sich unser kleine Held wieder verlabert?“ „Nein May dieses mal nicht. Sie will einfach nur hier raus.“ „Ok will ist genehmigt aber ich hab was gut bei dir.“ „Wer ist sie denn?“ „Eine alte Bekannte Stella. So eine antike Oberflächenforscherin. Sie ist nett.“ Zwei Tage später. Die Angel of Wings ab bereit zur Abfahrt. „Hey das ist Charlotte.“ „Hallo wie geht’s?“ „Gut und dir.“ „Lang nicht mehr gesehen was, Willkommen.“ „Angelina richtig. Und das ist auch ein kleiner Drake.“ „Jetzt kommt. Und passt auf die Werft auf.“ Will beobachte wie eine vermummte Frau an Bord stieg. „Hey Fuzzy wer ist das?“ „Oh keine Ahnung. Sie ist von der Ground Behörde P.A.C. (Police Aquatex Coperation).“ „Noch nie gehört aber sie kommt mir bekannt vor.“ „Echt. Ich finde es gar nicht gut, aber wenn mir sie nicht mitnehmen kommen wir aus der Stadt nicht raus. Und jetzt ab.“ Die Angel of Wings legte ab.